Aqua
by saenatori
Summary: YanHe rela berkorban demi Yuu, bahkan ia mencintainya terlalu dalam. / Dan aku... tidak tahu apakah aku bahagia atau tidak. / RnR! #DIRGAHAYUPandaDayo!


Aku seorang pelayan, seorang administrator, seorang kasir dan seorang mahasiswa.

Usiaku belum mencapai kepala tiga, tapi aku sudah berpenghasilan kurang lebih dua puluh juta perbulan.

Dan aku... tidak tahu, apakah aku bahagia atau tidak.

* * *

Aqua.

Saenatori.

Vocaloid is Not Mine!

#DIRGAHAYUAIKOPANDA

LOVEYOUPANDZ

* * *

"YanHe,"

Gadis berambut pendek itu tersentak, bangun dari lamunannya. Terlihat sesosok wanita di hadapannya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Ah, Dokter," ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu melamun lagi?" Suara khas dingin milik wanita yang dipanggil "Dokter" itu membuat YanHe menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah tertangkap basah melamun, lagi.

YanHe tersenyum lebar, pura-pura bodoh dihadapan atasannya. "Ehehe, iya lagi mikirin makan malem nanti apa," kekehnya.

Lenka Kagamine menggeleng tidak mengerti, dan berjalan melewati YanHe, menunjukkan kalau dia tidak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang dipikirkan anak itu.

YanHe menghela napas lega sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi dinginnya.

Ia takut dan cemas. Walau Dokter Lenka sangatlah pendiam, tidak peka dan dingin, dia tetaplah atasannya dan YanHe takut bila sewaktu-waktu ia dipecat olehnya.

"YanHeYanHeYanHeYan-"

"Berisik," gumam YanHe. Ia mengenali panggilan dan suara itu. Suara sesosok pemuda seusianya yang mencintai atasannya. Miris, huh?

"Apa Dokter sudah datang?"

"Kau telat 10 menit," ucap gadis berambut platinum itu sambil melirik jam tangan baby bluenya.

"Damn," desis Mikuo sambil memukul kecil meja di hadapan YanHe.

YanHe memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. Dokter Lenka dan Mikuo, dua orang yang terlibat cinta beberapa minggu lalu. Keduanya sudah pacaran, tetapi hubungan mereka masih seperti tarik ulur.

YanHe membuka lacinya, mencari-cari apa yang bisa menghibur Mikuo, teman baiknya.

Ia menemukan sebuah permen karet utuh di dalam mejanya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkannya kepada Mikuo.

"Makasih He, kamu tau apa yang kusuka."

Karena kesukaanmu sangatlah mirip dengan dia.

* * *

YanHe mengejar angkutan umum bertulis angka 05 yang baru saja berangkat.

"PAAAK TUNGGU PAK!"

YanHe menepuk-tepuk angkot iu, membuatnya berhenti dan YanHe langsung memasuki tempat kosong di bagian belakang.

Gadis itu membenarkan pakaiannya dan mengatur napasnya agar tidak memburu.

Ia begitu gelisah sambil melirik jam tangannya, menimbang-nimbang apakah sudah terlalu malam untuk berkunjung.

Tak butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit, YanHe sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia membayar supir angkot dan membereskan pakaiannya yang kusut.

Pukul sembilan malam, dan YanHe harap orang yang ingin ia temui belumlah tidur.

Ia memasuki gedung putih dengan pola dedaunan di sekitarnya. Bau rumah sakit yang familiar di hidungnya dan tempat yang sepertinya sudah sering ia kunjungi membuatnya sedikit mendengus, merasakan bau lain dari lorong yang ia lewati. Bau bunga Crysanthemum.

* * *

YanHe membuka pelan pintu sebuah kamar kelas dua dan berjingat melewati sesosok orang yang ia sayangi tengah tertidur lelap, dengan selang infus tertancap di tangannya.

Diletakkannya buah naga dinakas sebelahnya, lalu berlalu lagi.

YanHe membuka sedikit jendela yang berada di sisi kiri ranjang, membiarkan siklus angin keluar masuk dan menepa wajahnya.

"YanHe?"

"Ah, apa aku bangunin kamu?"

Tampak pemuda berwajah manis bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan berusaha duduk. YanHe tidak membantu, melainkan membiarkan orang yang ia sayangi berusaha duduk sendiri dan dirinya terus membiarkan angin hilir mudik menerpa rambutnya.

"Kapan kamu datang?" Suara seraknya terdengar menyakitkan di telinga YanHe.

"Barusan," jawabnya singkat. YanHe melirik tempat minum yang ada di nakas, sisi kanan ranjang Yuu.

Tempat minum 2 liter itu masih belum berkurang sedikitpun. Berarti sejak pukul enam sore ia belum minum sedikitpun.

"YanHe, apa tadi Ibu datang?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkan oleh Yuu, kekasihnya, dan selalu dijawab oleh YanHe dengan senyuman-

"Tentu saja."

-dan dusta.

* * *

Sejak diketahui, kekasihnya yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya menderita TBC, atau tubercolosis laten, Yuu dirawat di rumah sakit setempat.

Alasannya satu.

Ia ditularkan oleh ayahnya.

Sudah kurang lebih satu tahun Yuu dirawat di rumah sakit, dan Yuu percaya dengan segala kebohongan YanHe.

Kebohongan bahwa Ibunya datang menjenguknya, kebohongan bahwa Ibunya masih mencintainya, dan kebohongan kalau YanHe tidak bekerja keras untuk membiayai rumah sakit Yuu.

* * *

"YanHe, kenapa Ibu tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya saat aku tersadar?"

YanHe menjawab dengan senyuman kecil. "Beliau super sibuk, dan dia tidak pintar menentukan waktu."

 _Bohong. Itu semua bohong._

Ibu Yuu tidak pernah menjenguknya, dan Beliau tidak peduli pada anak sulungnya. Well, anak sulungnya sebelum anaknya yang lain dengan suaminya yang sekarang.

"Yuu, apa kamu tahu orang-orang yang tinggal di lorong ini?"

"Iya. Aku kenal semua. Kenapa?"

"Apa ada salah satunya yang meninggal?"

Tampak Yuu kosong dan gemetar. "I-ya. Bibi dua kamar seberang meninggal."

YanHe duduk di kasur Yuu, mengelus puncak kepala kekasihnya yang tampak syok.

YanHe tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang menganggapnya terlalu berkorban demi pacarnya sendiri, terutama karena ialah yang perempuan. YanHe tahu, Yuu sangat takut hidup dan mati. Dan YanHe tahu, hanya ialah yang dibutuhkan Yuu.

* * *

Tak jarang YanHe iri pada Mikuo dan Lenka. Walau hubungan mereka aneh, mereka dapat membagi kasih mereka secara normal. YanHe kadang kesepian dengan sedikitnya waktunya dengan Yuu, walau begitu, YanHe sangat menikmati waktunya yang sangat sedikit bersama Yuu.

"YanHe! Jangan melamun!"

Selain bekerja di klinik, YanHe bekerja di minimarket sebagai kasir, restoran cepat saji sebagai pelayan dan asisten dosen.

"Maaf, Pak," desis YanHe kepada dosennya. Beliau melenggang melewati YanHe yang sedang mengutuknya.

Jadwal harian YanHe untuk bertemu dengan Yuu adalah malam hari. Di pagi hari ia menjadi asdos sampai pukul 11, dilanjut pukul 11.30 sampai pukul 3 sore menjadi pelayan restoran, pukul 4 sampai 8 menjadi administrator di klinik, waktunya bersama Yuu, lalu kembali dari pukul 11 sampai 3 menjadi kasir minimarket. Sisanya adalah waktunya untuk tidur dan beristirahat, kecuali pada paginya ia tidak ada kerjaan asdos, ia menjenguk Yuu.

YanHe mengacak rambut pendeknya, lalu kembali mengetik di komputer ruang guru.

Derap langkah kaki YanHe mengejar angkot, menarik perhatian orang-orang, salah satunya seorang pelanggan mini market tempatnya bekerja.

YanHe menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi angkot sambil mengipasi tubuhnya dengan tangan. Ia sudah sering mengejar angkot, baik dalam hujan maupun cerah. Tapi dia baru pertama kali selama setahun berlari mengerjar angkot dalam keadaan hujan dan masanya datang bulan.

YanHe menepi di atas teras klinik tempatnya bekerja. Sekarang bukan waktunya bekerja tapi tempat terdekat untuk berteduh adalah di sana, sekalian meminjam handuk.

"Ka, pinjem anduk dong," ucap YanHe sambil mengangkat dagu kepada salah seorang perawat kawannya, yang ditanggapi dengan gerutuan.

YanHe menerima handuk dengan kasar. "Elah santai," gumam YanHe memutar bola matanya.

"Apaan, dateng-dateng numpang ngeringin badan," jawab Chika meninggalkan YanHe. Sungguh, YanHe sedang tidak ada mood untuk beradu argumen dengan temannya yang memiliki siklus datang bulan yang sama dengannya.

YanHe kembali duduk di balkon sambil meneguk _kiranti_ kaleng pemberian Chika. Tampak gadis itu juga duduk di sebelahnya. Sungguh tidak dapat dikira keduanya nyaris saling mengatai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"He," ucap Chika sedikit melirik kepada YanHe yang bertopang dagu. "Kamu nggak capek?"

"Kerja gila-gilaan? Enggak," YanHe membalas lirikan Chika dan kembali meneguk _kiranti_ berukuran sedang, minuman untuk datang bulan yang cukup populer.

"Bukan, maksudku terus membiayai pacarmu," lanjut Chika dengan sedikit pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan YanHe.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Maksudku," ucap Chika menghela napas. "Kamu perempuan. Seperti saat ini, kamu gak capek, kerja kayak kesetanan tapi kamu perempuan? Kerja yang secara umum menjadi tugas pria."

YanHe bangkit berdiri, membuat Chika tersentak. "Aku tidak keberatan, aku terlalu menyayanginya."

"Dengar YanHe," Chika menelan ludahnya. "Kasih sayangmu enggak normal. Kamu lebih seperti kakak untuk adik, bukanlah pacar kepada pacar, terutama perempuan kepada laki-laki. Kalian terlalu seperti... keluarga."

"CHIKA!" Kata YanHe keras. Chika terlihat terkesiap, namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"YanHe, secara harafiah, itulah yang lazim. Hubunganmu dengannya tidaklah lazim."

"Sudahlah Chika," dengus YanHe meletakkan kaleng kiranti kosong itu tepat di sebelah Chika drngan kasar, membuat beberapa sisanya mengenai sedikit sisi Chika.

"Hei!"

YanHe langsung meninggalkan Chika, sebelum keduanya kembali saling melirik keji satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak ada mood untuk menyindirmu, jadi kita selesai di sini," gumam YanHe sebelum dirinya menghilang memasuki angkot yang ia tunggu.

* * *

"Yuu?"

"Iya?"

YanHe mendekatkan dirinya dan menyenderkan dirinya pada dada Yuu. Yuu terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kamu hari ini? Manja banget," kekeh Yuu.

"Jadi aku ga boleh manja sama Yuu?" ucap YanHe merasa tersinggung.

Yuu terkekeh lagi dan menepuk puncak kepala YanHe. "Maaf ya."

"Karena?"

"Aku nggak bisa cium kamu."

YanHe tersenyum. "Apa, aku nggak mau maafin."

"YanHeee," Yuu menggenggam tangan YanHe saat gadis itu pura-pura beranjak pergi.

"Makanya, kamu harus cepet sembuh, oke?"

YanHe mendekatkan kepalanya ke puncak kepala Yuu dan mengecup dahinya.

"Iya! Dan aku udah nggak sabar ketemu Ibu, pasti dia senang saat aku sedih dan nggak perlu membiayai rumah sakitku lagi!"

YanHe tersenyum kecut.

* * *

YanHe tidak pernah memberitahu Yuu, kalau ialah yang membiayai rumah sakit Yuu.

Yuu tahu kalau YanHe bekerja kayak kesetanan, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau YanHe bekerja dirinya.

Chika selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya bodoh, tapi YanHe mata hatinya gelap dengan cinta.

* * *

 _YanHe ingat banget, pertama kali bertemu Yuu adalah saat dia pertama kali masuk kuliah, saat ospek._

 _Waktu itu, YanHe mendapati Yuu datang terlambat dan sedang dihukum lari oleh ketua panitia ospeknya._

 _YanHe -yang juga terlambat dan loncat tembok- secara tidak sengaja menabrak Yuu, dan keduanya terjatuh._

 _"HEI! KAU BUTA YA!"_

 _YanHe berusaha bangkit dan hendak memaki orang yang menabraknya, tapi kata-kata kasar yang hendak ia ucapkan berikutnya tertahan di kerongkongan, saat mendapati kakinya disentuh lembut oleh Yuu._

 _Sebelah kakinya yang telanjang karena sebelahnya rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi dipakaikan sebelah sepatu besar milik Yuu._

 _"Kakak tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Kamu apa-apaan sih?" dengus YanHe._

 _"Ma-maaf, Kakak pakai saja sepatuku."_

 _Yuu bangkit berdiri dan kembali berlari, melanjutkan hukumannya dengan sebelah kaki telanjang._

 _YanHe tampak syok menyadari seseoramg yang baru ia kenal rela bertelajang kaki untuknya._

 _Begitu Yuu kembali mendekati YanHe yang masih belum berpindah tempat, dengan kekuatan kudanya, YanHe melemparkan sepatu Yuu, tepat di puncak kepala anak itu._

 _"Ap-"_

 _"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN BERKALI-KALI, KAMU GILA YA!?"_

 _YanHe berlari mendekati Yuu dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka._

 _"Kamu tidak punya otak ya?" desis YanHe gemas._

 _"Kakak pakai saja sepatuku, aku tidak apa-apa tidak pakai sepatu," ucap Yuu dengan cengiran di wajahnya._

 _YanHe langsung berjongkok, lalu menarik telapak kaki Yuu yang telanjang._

 _"Pembohong," dengus YanHe begitu mendapati kak Yuu yang lecet dan terluka._

 _Dengan kasar, YanHe melepas sepatu Yuu di kakinya, lalu memakaikannya di kaki Yuu. Tidak itu saja, YanHe mengikat super kencang di pergelangan kaki Yuu._

 _"Kak," ucap Yuu sambil tersenyum kecut._

 _YanHe langsung pergi meninggalkan Yuu dengan mendumal, mengutuk anak itu dan kebodohannya._

* * *

 _Kebodohan yang bagi YanHe sekarang adalah hal termanis yang ia dapatkan sepanjang hidupnya._

* * *

"Jiao YanHe," namanya dipanggil lengkap oleh atasannya di minimarket.

"Iya Pak!" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah lelahnya.

"Kamu sudah bekerja keras, ini gajimu untuk bulan ini," ucap atasannya sambil memberikan amplop cokelat berisi uang.

"Terima kasih, Pak," lanjut YanHe setengah tersenyum tipis.

"Dan, bisa nanti kamu datang ke ruangan saya?"

* * *

YanHe mengambil napas dan membuangnya, bersiap memasuki ruangan milik atasannya. Kemungkinannya untuk takut maupun curiga bisalah sangat tinggi. Bisa jadi nanti ia dipecat.

"Permisi," ucap YanHe mengetuk pintu ruang atasannya.

"YanHe ya? Masuk aja."

YanHe memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, mendapati dirinya dan atasannya yang sedang bersiap pulang.

"YanHe, kamu pulang naik apa?"

"Angkot Pak."

"Mari saya antar."

* * *

YanHe berhenti di sebuah kedai makanan Cina. Pertama, gadis itu heran untuk apa atasannya mengajaknya pergi, namun setelahnya semua menjadi jelas.

"Apa kamu punya masalah?"

"...Maaf?" YanHe mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat atasannya mengunyah bakpau kacang merah dengan lahap, membuatnya risih karena bakpau daging yang ia pesan sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

"Makan, makan," ucap atasannya menunjuk menggunakan dagu. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu sama sekali tidak konsen."

"Maaf Pak," YanHe mengambil bakpaunya dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Anggap saja aku pamanmu, oke? Kamu bisa bercerita kepadaku."

"...Iya Pak."

* * *

 _"Anggap saja aku pamanmu, oke? Kamu bisa bercerita kepadaku."_

"YanHe?"

YanHe tersentak dari lamunannya, Di hadapannya, terlihat Yuu memandangannya dengan khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Maaf, aku bengong," ucap YanHe meremas kedua tangannya.

"Apa kamu sedang ada masalah, YanHe?"

YanHe menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ia perlu bercerita pada Yuu, atau tidak. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya. Juwanya sakit, perasaannya sakit.

"Maaf," desiran YanHe nyaris tidak terdengar. Yuu menggenggam tangan YanHe, membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan emosinya.

"Aku... Tidak tahan sama sekali, Yuu," YanHe menelan ludahnya, mempererat gengaman tangannya.

"Yuu, aku kesal," bisiknya. Tengah malam di rumah sakit tidaklah bisa meluapkan emosinya, tapi ia memilih mennyalurkannya lewat genggamannya pada Yuu.

YanHe memejamkan matanya.

 _Aku brengsek._

 _"Anggap saja aku pamanmu, oke? Kamu bisa bercerita kepadaku."_

 _Aku membiarkan manusia menjijikan itu menyentuhku. Aku membiarkan dia meremas pahaku._

 _Demi kedudukanku bekerja._

 _Aku menjijikan._

"Yuu, aku brengsek," YanHe membiarkan air matanya menetes turun dari pipinya. Yuu dengan cekatan mengusap pipi kekasihnya dengan tangan.

Sebelum Yuu bergerak lagi, ia merasakan pelukan erat dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Yuu, maafin aku," bisik gadis itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yuu. Tangannya meremas punggung kekasihnya, menyalurkan seluruh energinya untuk saat ini saja.

Yuu menepuk-nepuk kepala YanHe, memberikan kehangatan kepada YanHe yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku sayang kamu, YanHe."

* * *

"Jiao YanHe."

YanHe membalikkan tubuhnya. Hari ini ia tidak ada pekerjaan asdos dan ia bermain-main di sekitar rumah sakit.

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh proporsonal berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ibu panggil saya?"

"Apa kamu YanHe?"

YanHe mengangguk.

"Saya ibu dari Yuu. Yuu pacarmu."

* * *

YanHe mundur selangkah. Ia tidak percaya ia dapat bertemu dengan Ibu Yuu, yang ia dapati gosip bahwa beliau sudah menikah lagi dan menelantarkan Yuu, begitulah cerita yang ia dapati dari kekasihnya.

"Anda, ibu Yuu? Kenapa anda baru datang sekarang?"

Tampak wanita itu memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Anda tidak tahu, kalau dia sangat berharap anda datang menjenguknya sekali saja, dan anda baru datang sekarang?"

YanHe menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan emosi yang sudah sering ia ledakkan tetap terjaga dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku menikah lagi."

Tersungging senyum mencemooh di wajah YanHe.

"Dan mencari uang untuk keluargaku."

"Sebentar, apa?"

"Suamiku yang sekarang sudahlah meninggal, ia memiliki seorang putri berusia lima tahun. Putriku sangatlah imut dan lucu, tapi aku sangat merindukan Yuu. Dulu aku mencintai Yuu, tapi kebencian menyulut hatiku."

YanHe menelan ludahnya.

"Ia terlalu mirip dengan suamiku yang sekarang. Dia terlalu baik, terlalu tampan. Aku merasa sangat jahat. Yuu tidak tahu kalau dulu aku berselingkuh dengan suamiku yang sekarang. Kalau dia tahu, pasti dia akan sedih. Sangat sedih."

Bruk.

Suara kaki menendang pot tanaman, membuat YanHe maupun Ibu Yuu menolehkan pandangannya. Terlihat sosok Yuu tampak pucat dan syok.

* * *

"Yuu? Kamu di mana?"

YanHe berlari sepanjang lorong, mencari Yuu yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia merasa sangat menyesal berbicara dengan Ibu Yuu terlalu lama, sehingga Yuu dapat melihat mereka.

YanHe mendengar suara batuk dahsyat ditambah engahan dari gudang, tempat menyimpan peralatan kebersihan rumah sakit.

"Yuu!" YanHe menerobos tempat itu dan menemukan Yuu terkulai lemah, dengan baju berlumuran darah.

"YanHe, jangan mendekat," ucap Yuu sambil menghalangi YanHe memeriksanya. Tapi YanHe tidak peduli, ia mengusap mulut Yu yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang, kamu sudah separah ini? Aku tidak tahu kamu sebodoh itu, memilih tempat berdebu untuk sembunyi," dipaksakannya dirinya tersenyum, lalu mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Aku sayang kamu, YanHe. Sosok kamu yang manis dan imut, kamu yang bekerja keras dan kamuyang penakut."

"Yuu, jangan ngomong seperti itu."

"Aku sayang kamu."

"Yuu... Jangan Yuu... Kumohon," bisik YanHe tepat di sebelah tubuh Yuu, terbaring seonggok tubuh tidak bernyawa dengan tubuh kaku menjulur di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yuu," YanHe berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Yuu yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak dengan lembut. "Aku masih butuh kamu Yuu, jangan pergi."

YanHe melawan seluruh hukum dokter, yang melarangnya melakukan kontak berupa lendir ataupun air liur, tapi YanHe tidak peduli.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yuu, lalu menciumi bibirnya berkali-kali, seakan-akan sosok Yuu akan menghilang bila ia berhenti.

Air matanya meleleh lagi dan menyentuh pipi Yuu, turun ke tubuhnya.

YanHe tidak peduli lagi bila ia akan terkena TBC juga, ia hanya ingin terus bersama Yuu.

Dokter dan suster yang menghalanginya tampaklah tidak mempan. YanHe terus memberontak.

 _Aku hanya butuh dia di dunia ini, Tuhan. Walau aku harus membanting tulang untuknya._

* * *

 _Yuu, apa kamu sekarang dapat melihatku?_

 _Aku sedang membawakan buah favoritmu, buah naga._

 _Enakkan? Hihi._

 _Aku kangen kamu, sangat._

 _Kamu tahu? Aku sekarang menderita tumor otak._

 _Kaget kan? Sudah lima tahun sejak kamu meninggal,, dan hubunganku dengan Ibumu cukup baik sekarang._

 _Mungkin awalnya kami sangat canggung, tapi dia sebenarnya baik._

 _Aku selalu mengatakan ini kepadamu setiap aku bersembayang, tapi kurasa kamu mau mendengarkanku._

 _Maafkanlah dia._

 _Aku sayang kamu, Yuu._

* * *

 _ **SaeSite**_

Halo! edisi khusus untuk ultah Pandz Dayo!

maaf gadapet feelsnya, soalnya aku ngetiknya mepet.

RnR?


End file.
